Playing The Player
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Being a player is way to easy. But being played, while you're the player? Sounds pretty difficult, but that's exactly what Kendall was about to do with James Diamond. He was about to play the player. Kames/Cargan.


_**Yet another story from me. So this story came to me while I was asleep. And I'm not gonna lie,this story is going to have some slow updates.I'll probably start off updating like every day after that, I don't know. And thank you to those who keep getting on me about Footloose, I know you guys wanna know what happens next. Ill be updating that soon but anyways though, this story is dedicated to my best friend Charlee143 you guys should check out her stories if you like Twilight!They're really good! Also, this story is going to be in NEED of a Beta. I have no Beta right now D: I had one before, but she bailed on me. So if you could be my beta, that would just be great!**_

_**So anyways, I hope you guys like this story. I really want a project to work on right now. And I'm really feeling this story right now. Of course, it's Kames story, if you didn't catch that before. And of course, there will be some side Cargan and other random couples. Who knows, I may through Katie in there and add some Jett too. Just because this story needs some variety. I really hope you guys like it! Make sure to leave a review.**_

_**But uh, introducing my newest story for you here's, Playing The Player.**_

* * *

"I just don't think it's a good idea Kendall." 23-year old Logan Henderson said to his younger brother Kendall. They were seated in a booth at Kendall's job . Said blonde was supposed to be seating people at tables, but nobody had entered the tiny diner in at least four hours. So he figured why not take a break? Logan shook his head at his brother, he was a whole four years older than Kendall. So, he felt it was his place to give his brother some advice every once in awhile. And he really didn't believe that Kendall quitting his job to go be an actor, that was not the best choice for him right now . Which was exactly why he was trying to talk him out of it. Too bad Kendall was the boy version of their mother.

Stubborn.

"Why not? Logan, this could be my chance!" Kendall shouted back. He ran his hand through his smooth dirty blonde hair and sighed. He took a quick look at the door, before turning back to Logan."Why cant you just be my friend for once in your life?" Kendall questioned,slouching back in his seat and crossing his arms at his older brother. Ever since they were little, all Logan did was treat him like a baby. Protected him, as Logan liked to say. Even though Kendall didn't think he needed any protection. Especially not from his brother. Logan had chased away everyone that looked at Kendall, drove Kendall home from school, and even tutored him. Even though Kendall had straight A's in every class.

"Because! You need to go to college! Get an education, do something great with your life." Logan replied quietly, shaking his head at the blonde.

"Acting is what I'm going to do. You need to learn to live with that." Kendall said back before he stood to go seat a few people who had just walked in. It was two blonde girls who came in every couple of days. They both always tried flirting with Kendall and his coworkers. Kendall shook his head at them, watching them as they lazily flipped their hair at him and batted their eyes. He sat them down in the same seat they always sat in and went to get them their menus. He stopped when he felt a hand pulling him back. Kendall turned and was faced with the taller of the two blondes. She smiled at him flipped her hair yet again.

"Why don't you just sit down with us and take a little break."She asked. Kendall couldn't help but mentally slap her in the face. Mentally, because he didn't hit girls of course he wouldn't, his mother had taught him better than that.

"No thanks ladies. I have work to do." Kendall said and started to back away, forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh come on," the shorter one begged,"there's no one here anyways besides us and that guy over there. And he already has his order."She said, sending Kendall a flirtatious smile.

Kendall was about to decline again, when he saw a man walk into the diner. This man was way taller than Kendall, he looked at least 6'2, he towered over Kendall considering he was only 5'7 . He was wearing dark blue ripped jeans, along with a plaid green,black and yellow shirt. To top off his whole outfit, he was wearing a nice black tie and a pair of dark shaded glasses . He made Kendall want to melt into a puddle of love, just by looking at him. Kendall turned to the two girls, and gave them a look, before walking away.

"Hi,I'm Kendall." He said, smiling at the man in front of him . The guy removed his glasses and looked Kendall up and down and giving a small smile and a nod.

"Great to know. Now can I get a table." He said pulling his glasses back on, and looking over to the two girls who were giggling and pointing over at the two . Kendall rolled his eyes before nodding.

"How many?" He asked, looking the man up and down . The guy snorted.

"How many does it look like?" He asked.

"Sorry..." Kendall said quietly before guiding him over to a single table in the middle of the diner . Kendalls eyes glanced back over to where his older brother was . Logan had an intense glare for this man Kendall was paying so much attention to, and Kendall couldn't help but give his brother a face. Logan glared at him before turning back to what he was doing. Peeking over at them every couple of seconds.

"Can I have a menu now?" The guy asked annoyed at Kendall obviously.

Kendall nodded slowly before leaving only to come back with three menus. He handed one to the man before he walked back over to the two girls who were still smiling at him. He handed them their menus before walking back over to Logan. He sat down and slumped backwards.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Logan questioned. Kendall sat up and placed his hands on the table, giving Logan another look.

"I just gave them menus, can I sit down for a second Logan? I'm tired."Kendall replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He saw Logan point a warning finger at him, but Kendall just shrugged and sat back to relax for a second. Every couple of seconds he would check the three people who were seated inside, ordering their food. He looked at the two girls who busy chatting and pointing at different things on the menu. Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little, considering they came in almost everyday and ordered the same thing every time. Hot chocolate and chicken strips for the shorter girl, and a diet Pepsi and salad for the taller. Why they decided to fake and act like they were looking for something to order, was always a mystery to Kendall. He turned his attention to the brunet man who was sitting in the middle of the diner. He was sitting casually, checking his phone and every so often looking at his menu. His hazel eyes looked up and locked with Kendall's green ones. Sending the blonde a small smirk and wink. Motioning for him to come closer. Kendall stood, getting ready to walk over to him, when Logan grabbed at his arm. He sighed and turned to look at him.

"What is it this time?" Logan looked at him and shook his head.

"I was just gonna ask for some more fries."

"Ugh sure sure. I'll be back with them in a minute, I have customers and I need money to get to L.A." Kendall whined before turning swiftly and walking over to the man in the center.

"What can I get you?" Kendall asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

The man pulled off his sunglasses and eyed the boy up and down.

"Yeah, your phone number." He said, winking at Kendall once again. Kendall blushed a soft shade of red and scratched the back of his ear.

"Uh..." Before he could reply, someone else did.

"Kendall babe! There you are!" Kendall turned to see known other then Carlos Garcia. His older brothers boyfriend . Carlos was something else. Kendall could definitely say that about the boy. Carlos was 23-years old, just like his brother, and also senior in college, just like his brother. But, Carlos was in college to be a vet. While Logan was busy studying about being a lawyer The first time that Kendall had met Carlos, was when he was sixteen and Logan had brought him over for thanksgiving. Logan was so excited for everyone to meet his boyfriend that he talked nonstop about. When Carlos walked through the door, he was nothing like Kendall had imagined. But he had come to love the boy that his brother was in love with. Carlos was a random guy, random but helpful. Which was exactly what Kendall assumed he was doing at the moment, so he thought he was anyways.

"Uh, hey Carlos." Kendall said awkwardly, he looked over to his brother who was chuckling while sipping on his drink. Idiot.

Carlos smiled and wrapped an arm around his so called brother in law, kissing at his pale boy . Carlos stood at five foot eleven. Also towering over Kendall, just like everybody else.

Kendall looked up at the Latino boy who was cuddling him close as if they were dating.

"How's my favorite boyfriend?" Carlos asked playfully, pinching at Kendall's cheeks. Kendall slapped his hands away and shrugged, pointing over at Logan.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask he's sitting over there. Now if you don't mind, I have customers."Kendall said removing Carlos' arm from around his shoulder and wiped the boys wet marks off his cheek . Carlos pouted and sadly walked over to where Logan was sitting.

"Now, what can I get you?" Kendall asked yet again. The guy laughed.

"I already told you, your number would be just enough for me hot stuff." Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes, reaching to take the guys menu, but a hand stopped him, he sighed, wishing that people would really stop grabbing at him today."I'm James. James Diamond. What time do you get off baby? Maybe I can take you out for a night on the town." James said, raising an eyebrow at Kendall.

"If you're not going to order, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."Kendall said loud enough for his brother, and any other worker their to hear him. He looked over at the two blonde girls to see they were being served by another waiter already. He looked back to James, who was looking at him shocked. Kendall smiled at him and leaned down to his ear."I get off at seven, pick me up then."He said. James smirked.

"I'll see you then Kendall" James said, Kendall looked at him surprised that he remembered his name. James grabbed his glasses and stood up from where he was sitting. Leaning down and giving Kendall a soft kiss on the cheek. Kendall sighed happily, giving a little coo, before looking up at those hazel eyes again. James smirked at him before heading out the door. He looked back at his brother and his boyfriend, both giving him glares. Well, Carlos wasn't really really giving a glare, he looked like he was trying to, but he's to sweet of a person to give a full glare to anyone. He walked over to them both and sat down again, he was surprised he still worked there with all the breaks he took. Kendall gave a pity smile at them both and nodded.

"So...what's on your mind?" Kendall asked, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"What's on my mind?!" Logan shouted at him. "You don't go flirting around with random guys!What if wants to kill you or something!?" Kendall sighed, there was that protectiveness he knew.

"I wasn't flirting with him." Kendall replied quietly, he didn't know why, but he always hated when his brother was upset with him. He looked up to Logan, and respected his decisions, most of the time. When he was little, he wanted to be just like Logan,following him around, and doing everything that he did. That was the reason Kendall never did anything when Logan chased off every guy that was even into him who knows, one of those guys could have been his soul mate, but Logan didn't approve, so Kendall refused to date any of them. So the only guy Kendall got to date, was a guy named Wally in his junior year. He was a nerd who always had his hair slicked back with gel. All he ever talked about was math. Kendall always thought he was a nice guy, until Logan turned his back on them for a second, and the guy literally attacked him. With his touchy hands running all over Kendall's soft skin. He yelled out for his older brother, which was just a mistake. Logan came running in, fists already balled up. Yeah, Kendall never really did figure out what ever happened to Wally after that. The last he saw of him, was when Logan had beat him up. He left their house with two black eyes, a busted lip, and a limp. Kendall always looked up to Logan, but that was a little to far maybe.

"You were. I could hear you! You are not meeting up with him after your shift is over. You are coming over to our house to finish your homework." Logan said,he didn't even look at Kendall after he said that , he turned his attention to the boy in his lap, tracing circles into his boyfriends thighs. Kendall looked up at Logan with wide eyes.

"But Logan-"

"No Kendall."

"Logan you cant ju-"

"I said no Kendall."

"Trust me Kendall,he's no good for you." Carlos suddenly said. Both brothers turned to look at the now quiet Latino boy.

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked, leaning forward. to make sure he didn't miss a work of what he had to say.

"Well, before I met my little sugar baby here," Carlos said smiling, turning to look at Logan and kiss the boy on his nose. " I dated that guy. I guess he didn't recognize me or something, but he only dated me, because he wanted something from me. And that was sex. He had sex with me, and then left me. It's just what he does sweetie, he's a player. And I don't want to see that happen to you, you're like my baby brother." Carlos said, leaning across the table to pinch at Kendall's cheeks.

"See Kendall! He's no good. Now like I was saying, ill be here at 7:30 to pick you up like always. I expect you to be here." Logan said, pushing Carlos softly into a standing position as he stood he payed his twenty dollars, leaving a tip for his brother, who took it. He gave Kendall one more look, before he grabbed onto Carlos' hand and left.

Kendall watched them leave and turned to look at the money on the table. Screw what his brother said. For once, he was going to do what he wanted and not be the little brother for once,he was going to go on this date with James. He was going to go have fun...his brother was going to kill him by the time he found out about this but Kendall wasn't sure he cared.

**A/N- So, Like it? Review it? Favorite it? Follow it? I hope you guys liked it! Wow...I really hope you guys liked it! I've been working on it for awhile! c: So pleaseeeee Review! I like to hear what you guys think ! I really tried hard for this one...and I feel like this could possibly be a good story. Also! A Beta would be nice...so feel free to tell me if you wouldnt mind betaing my story!I would really love you if you could! Until next time! Stay fly little birdies! c:**

**-ForNowUnamed**


End file.
